xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dengar (JumpMaster)/@comment-68.235.229.163-20190203055512/@comment-454133-20190203195221
The Jumpmaster was nerfed for second edition, and a week ago it got notably un-nerfed because the devs concluded they'd weakened it too much. So just in case you were using the over-costed points, check on them again. That might help a lot! Some ships spend a bit of time underpowered while the developers watch how they're being used, and how often. They'll get a buff or other adjustments as needed, while other ships will get slightly or heavily nerfed. The Jumpmaster started second edition pretty weak because the devs were so gunshy about letting it dominate the meta again -- that would have driven a lot of prospective players away after 1.0's meta issues. It feels like they're still a bit cautious, but at least they're working toward making all the ships competitive. As for strategic variety, there are lots of ways to play. Online has its own culture and meta, as so tournaments, and both tend toward a few fleets that have been found to be strong, often eschewing variety for top-meta-chasing instead. It's unfortunate that the culture goes that way online; the best parts of this game are in exploring its variety and in improving your strategy and skill at flying, not netdecking to win. There will always be a meta, but if you're with the right group, you'll fight against and be able to fly all kinds of ships, and many more fleets will be viable than when you fly against players who only play what's winning tournaments. As for the Jumpmaster, I've just started flying it again. It's a bit of an advanced ship, and doesn't play the same as most other options because of its asymmetrical dial and upgrade assortment. I'm told Dengar players keep his turret facing forward almost always, to enable his pilot ability as often as possible. He should always equip the title; it's too important for his ability or it'll lack bite (unless you use torps for that). R5-P8 is my favorite astro for him, but R3 works well too, especially if you're torp-focused. Proton Torpedoes are powerful, and a good choice if you can afford them; they also work for his counterattack. His illicit could either be either Contraband Cybernetics or Feedback Array; feedback lets him finish foes that keep blocking him, while contraband is fantastic for getting that important action or sloop to surprise the enemy. IMO, cybernetics are best. Hull or Shield Upgrade if you have spare points, or Static Discharge Vanes if you want to pay for some Feedback Array shenanigans (I'm not so sure this is all that strong tho; it's so expensive, and might work better on a generic pilot or Tel/Manaroo). For a talent, Predator or Trick Shot are fine choices, and Expert Handling helps his repositions if you want to get spendy. If you choose all pricey choices he could be half your list; or you can run him nearly naked with just the title, for a mere third of your list. Tel Trevura should always have Hull Upgrade; it gets double-use thanks to his ability. I don't know whether Manaroo is all that good right now, I haven't tried her since the points rebalance. She used to be hands-down the best support ship in the game, but nerfs and the lack of certain OP crew in second edition took care of that. ;) She should probably have Perceptive Copilot and maybe Feedback Array. The generic pilot could be spammed in groups of 4 with Deadman Switch and maybe Electronic Baffle. Or added to a list as a hefty torpedo boat (though there may be better torpedo carriers; scum has many options). Just as important as the build of the Jumpmaster is its wingmen. Do you want to pull aggro away from the jumpmaster, or draw agro to it (and away from the wingmen)? Dengar tends to either discourage foes from shooting him, or force them to focus on him all at once to minimize his time on the table (and thus the number of counterattacks he gets). One of Scum's favorite ways to fly is 2-ship lists, where the enemy has trouble choosing between two serious threats; pairing him with a ship like Asajj is a good idea (here's a list like that). For a 3-ship team, here's a list with Dengar, Tel, and Kavil that I built but didn't get to try out on Friday; I'm not sure if it's good. :) You can also go on the FFG Forums and ask what people are doing to make effective Jumpmaster fleets. I hope that helps!